


Eye for an Eye (Crown for a Crown)

by Halloweenlord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (hopefully), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, King deserves better, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: Luz knew she would do anything for Eda.She just didn't expect King to sacrifice himself for her either.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Eye for an Eye (Crown for a Crown)

Eda was passed out on the couch, the last of her curse being filtered out of her bile sac as Luz cradled the skull.

It's rough and worn, and as she ran her fingers over the broken stumps, she can't help but let her tears flow.

Luz knew that after Lilith had captured Eda, she and King would do anything to get her back.

She never expected King to sacrifice himself to save them.

* * *

_The plan had gone wrong almost instantly. Lilith, the dark-haired backstabbing_ witch _, must have ordered the castle's security to be tightened._

_Why Lilith would do that, Luz had no idea. As far as she could tell, the witch didn't see her as a threat. For the first time since she came to the Isles, being human was what gave her the advantage._

_She adjusted her cloak, pulling up the hood to cover her ears. She wanted to keep that ace up her sleeve for the moment._

_The five of them were huddled behind a boulder, Willow's magic creating a small bush for them to hide in. "What's the plan?" She asked._

_The plan ~~should have been~~_ _was to sneak into the dungeon the same way they tried to sneak into Belos' Relic's Room. Seeing how Gus' illusionary Kikimora had been, the tactful way to put it would've been dispelled, but as King put it, 'blown to the Knee and back' was close enough._

_So that left two, very much not foolproof plans: send King into the pipes that were wrapped around the entire castle, or use Amity's position as Lilith's apprentice to get her on the inside. Neither were safe, there was no way of knowing if the pipes led to the dungeon, or if Lilith would even want to see her apprentice._

~~_Though by the look of sheer disgust, Amity had shown after Luz explained what happened, maybe having the two of them together wasn't the best idea_ ~~

_It had taken a long time to finally come up with a plan that wasn't suicidal, Willow quickly growing a couple of mushrooms that were said to help with poisonings. And King had stuffed a couple into his mouth, before crawling into the pipes, as Amity walked up to the door._

_Needless to say, Luz thought as Lilith went toe to toe towards the mix between Amity's abomination and Willow's Deadwood tree fusion, the plan went to hell faster than she anticipated._

_She, King and Gus, had run towards the row of cages holding dozens of Wild Magic witches, their palismans all dumped into a pile, ready to be taken to who knows where._

_Luz grabbed the bars of one of the cages, startling the lizardlike demon out of its(?) stupor. "Hey!" She yelled, keeping the fight between the three witches in the corner of her eye. "Did you see a huge Owl Beast being thrown in here? Or a witch that used to be an Owl Monster?"_

_"Um," the Lizardfolk- who was named Regis- said, before vaguely pointing off to the side. "Missss Lilith ssstowed it over there. Ssshe called it Edalyne, or sssomething." Regis shrugged before going back to trying to pick the lock. Luz smiled before a blazing blue fireball smashed into her side, the Witch's Wool cape absorbing the brunt of it._

_King, who had run further ahead, took the full force, the ball of fire setting his skull mask alight. King screamed, and Luz threw an ice glyph on him._

_Amazingly, King was fine, a bit scorched, but fine nonetheless. Luz risked a look at the fight, only to see Willow and Amity wrapped in a ball of branches, as dozens of Emperor's Coven guards fired spells at it, and Lilith... Lilith was glaring right at Luz, her hair a mess, breathing heavily, as she knelt on one knee._

_Luz looked over the cape, it was starting to fray and from what Amity had gushed about, the magic that repelled spells wouldn't last for much longer. "King. Gus." She said, looking at the two of them. "Try and break Eda out," Her fingers curled into fists as she glared at Lilith. "I'll take care of her."_

_Gus looked panicked, but King, who's fur was slightly smoldering shook his head."No. Eda needs you." He looked down, sadly before lifting a hand for the cape. "Eda took me in when no one else would, she may be your mom, but right now," he looked at Luz, with tears leaking out. "She needs her kid to come home." And with that King ran towards Lilith, hell bent on doing whatever he could to Lillith._

_The fireball was blinding._

* * *

Luz isn't sure when Eda woke up, but she could feel the older witch's arm wrapped around her, Eda's chin resting on her shoulder as Luz sobbed.

After the castle had been evacuated, Willow and Amity took the risk of going back and searching.

They had found King's skull, blackened.

"He died as he lived," Eda murmured, keeping her arm around Luz. "Not caring about what other would think." She wiped her eyes and gave a tear filled laugh. "The little bugger never knew when to stop."

"He'll be okay won't he?" Luz asked, leaning back into her ~~mentor's~~ mom's arms.

"Sure kid. He'll be fine"

* * *

In a dark room, miles away from where a mother and daughter were sitting, the ichor that made King were floating in a vial as Belos lifted it up to his face.

"Oh, yes." The king in yellow breathed. "I have you now."


End file.
